Aquí estoy yo
by Error xC
Summary: Ella podría reír y llorar cuando quisiera. Porque ahí estaría el para ella, en sus momentos tristes para hacerla reír y también en sus momentos felices para sonreír con ella. Romance, Drama y un poco de Humor. Enjoy! :)


**Capítulo único**

**~Aquí estoy yo~**

.

.

Gray solo pensaba que Natsu era un idiota. Pero no solo un idiota, ¡Era el idiota imbécil y tarado más grande de el mundo!

Es que, honestamente no lo entendía. ¿Por qué estar con Lisanna cuando en realidad le había dicho que le gustaba Lucy?

Y sinceramente, el solo le había dejado. Porque a Gray también le gustaba Lucy. Pero Natsu era su amigo y se había fijado antes en ella. Lo que también sabía Gray, era que el sentimiento era mutuo. A Natsu le gustaba Lucy, al Lucy le gustaba Natsu.

Así que no comprendía a su amigo en nada.

En ese momento, Gray buscaba a la rubia que tanto le gustaba. Ella había estado cuando Natsu lo había anunciado y pues, había notado la tristeza de Lucy.

Aunque, claro que ella pensaba que había pasado por desapercibida cuando salía por detrás de el gremio con la tonta -por no decír otra cosa- excusa de ir a el baño.

Por lo que, ahora se dirigía hacia la casa de Lucy. Y la verdad es que lamentaba no haberle dicho a Natsu que también le gustaba ella, porque sabía que si se lo hubiera contado, tal vez se pondría a la defensiva y... no habría cometido tal estupidez.

-.-

Cuando Gray llegó a el edificio en el que vivía Lucy, se preparó mentalmente y entró. Subió escaleras y estando ya al frente de la puerta de la chica, un tanto nervioso, toco la puerta.

Luego de un momento escucho la voz de Lucy de el otro lado, que sonaba un tanto débil.

- ¿Quién es?

Gray suspiro.

- Soy yo, Gray, ¿podrías...? ya sabes, ¿abrir? - contestó el con tono casual.

Silencio.

- A-ah, vale. Ya voy - dijo ella desde dentro.

Se tardó unos segundos en abrir y el mago de hielo supuso que estaría arreglando un poco su rostro.

Cuando por fin abrió, Gray confirmó su teoría.

Lucy había estado llorando, sus ojos la delataban. Por muy mínimo que fuera el rojo en ellos.

- Hola, Gray - dijo ella un poco incómoda y mirando hacia un lado.

- Hola, Lucy - respondió él, mientras que para aligerar el ambiente, siguió con una sonrisa. - ¿Puedo entrar?

La maga parpadeó unos segundos y cuando salió de su trance respondió con notable nerviosismo.

- S-si. pasa.

Se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a el chico.

Gray entró y esperó a que la rubia cerrara la puerta.

- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó ella jugando con sus dedos.

El mago espero un poco y luego suspiró.

- Mira Lucy, seré directo contigo, ¿vale? - dijo el haciendo ademanes con las manos.

Ella solo asintió, perpleja.

- Puedes llorar - le espetó el con un tono de comprensión es su voz, para nada común en él, cabe decir.

Lucy tragó duro y negó repetidamente con la cabeza mientras decía:

- No, no se de que hablas, Gray.

El mencionado chasqueó la lengua.

- Sabes de lo que hablo, no tienes que actuar conmigo.

- Te has equivocado - replicó ella apretando sus manos.

- Vamos, se que te gusta Natsu, demonios - exclamó Gray frustrado.

Lucy abrió los ojos e intentó decir algo, pero luego se arrepintió y solo se cubrió la boca con su mano.

- Se que te gusta ese tarado, se que te entristeció el que Natsu empezara a salir con Lisanna...y también se que _ahora_ quieres llorar - dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

Lucy suspiró. Ya no lo negaría. Se cubrió parcialmente el rostro con su mano y caminó hasta sentarse en el borde de su cama.

- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes, Gray? - quiso saber ella algo confundida y muy frustrada.

- Siempre lo supe - respondió el tratando de evitar el _por qué_.

- ¿Por qué? - recalcó ella, no conforme con la respuesta dada por él.

- ¿Prometes no...alterarte o mirarme como un bicho si te lo digo? - le cuestionó el incomodo.

- Lo prometo.

- Verás...yo...tu... - Gray suspiró y maldijo en un susurro audible para Lucy. - Tu me gustas Lucy.

Silenció.

Lucy hizo unas muecas y gestos que pusieron nervioso a Gray.

- Oh...ahora...¿por qué debería mirarte como un bicho? - la rubia ladeó la cabeza no entendiendo.

- Te observaba - ella abrió los ojos y pestañeó sorprendida - Por eso es que descubrí que te gustaba el imbécil traga fuego. Y también descubrí como leerte a través de los ojos - continuó el mago sorprendiéndola más.

- Gracias por aclararme la razón de mirarte como un bicho - dijo ella jugando con sus dedos mientras lo miraba.

A lo que Gray se comenzó a poner nervioso.

- ¡Oh vamos!¡No me hagas esto Lucy! - pidió el desordenando su cabello.

- ¿Qué...cosa? - preguntó ella confundida.

- No me mires así - masculló mirando hacía otro lado con el ceño fruncido y su boca con una graciosa mueca.

Luego de un pequeño silencio, a Lucy se le comenzaron a escapar risitas.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? - cuestionó el entrecerrando los ojos, mirando a su acompañante de manera acusadora.

Lucy solo dejó escapar las carcajadas confundiendo a Gray.

Al ver a el mago de hielo así, la chica se apiadó de él y decidió contestarle.

- Nunca pensé ver a Gray Fullbuster así de nervioso - contestó recalcando el 'así'.

- Oh no jodas - murmuro cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. A lo que Lucy solo atinó a seguir riendo.

Y mientras que Gray solo la observaba, Lucy solo reía a carcajadas al ver a el mago así.

El solo pensaba que estaba satisfecho al haber ido con ella. Por lo menos pudo hacer que se olvidara de el mal momento que había pasado ese día, haciéndola reír, aunque fuera a costa de su actitud nerviosa ante ella.

No sabía como verse. Si como un idiota por dejar que ella se riera de él, o simplemente como -aunque sonara muy engreído de su parte- verse como un héroe para ella por hacerla feliz por unos minutos.

Y que cojones, ya lo sabía todo y podía sonreír y reír con ella en ese momento si quisiera.

Ahí estaría el para ella, en sus momentos tristes para hacerla reír y también en sus momentos felices para reír y sonreír con ella.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Basado en la canción: Aquí estoy yo - Luis Fonsi.<strong>

**Se que no parece que esté basado en esa canción :v pero me salió así y me gusto malidta sea xD**


End file.
